


【SD花+流．迷你视频】You & Me（制作：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．迷你视频】You & Me（制作：十甫）

Kiss Kiss Kiss......

此吻绵绵长呀！

十言甫语: 用手机里的照片凑成一个迷你视频，没技术含量，大家将就一下啦！


End file.
